parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Beauty (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's ninth spoof of Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flora *Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Maleficent *Dora's Dad (from Dora the Explorer) as King Stefan *Dora's Mom (from Dora the Explorer) as Queen Leah *Diego's Dad (from Go, Diego, Go!) as King Hubert *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Lackey *Puffa (from TUGS) as Samson *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Diablo the Raven *Oppress Savage (from Star Wars) as Dragon Maleficent Movie Used *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Footage Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Go, Diego, Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Theodore Tugboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore the Vegetable *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *The Tugboat Pledge *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Foduck and the Rainbow *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore and the Pirate *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank and the Silly Faces *Bedford's Big Move *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *Theodore's Bad Dreams *The Cold Snap *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore's Day Off *A Joke Too Far *Hank Floats Forward *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Theodore the Jokester *Big Harbour Fools Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Rebecca's Treasure *Hank Makes A Friend *Northumberland is Missing *Rebecca and the Big Snore *Theodore and the Missing Siren Looney Tunes *Bewitched Bunny *Broom-Stick Bunny *A Witch's Tangled Hare *Transylvania 6-5000 *A-Haunting We Will Go Thomas and Friends *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Truck (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Munitions *High Tide *Up River Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Dora Márquez.png|Dora as Princess Aurora Go diego go 06hr.png|Diego as Prince Phillip TheodoreandtheBigHarbour63.png|Pearl as Flora IsAnybodyListening_38.png|Petra as Fauna RebeccaHeader.jpg|Rebecca as Merryweather 627358-witchhazel2.jpg|Witch Hazel as Maleficent Papi.png|Dora's Dad as King Stefan Photo147.png|Dora's Mom as Queen Leah Mr Diego's Dad.png|Diego's Dad as King Hubert MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Lackey PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Samson Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Diablo the Reaven Savage Opress.png|Oppress Savage as Dragon Maleficent (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs